Lo que queda...
by Ariadna
Summary: Hikari reflecciona sobre el final de los elegidos...


_**LO QUE QUEDA…**_

_Por: Ariadna._

.

Soy la última. La única que queda.

Luego de tantos años, soy la única.

Sola, abandonada, es así como me siento.

Porque estoy sola, y fui abandonada. No me queda nadie.

Ya no hay niños elegidos, no hay amigos.

Solo quedo yo, Yagami Hikari, portadora de la Luz.

Todos los demás… muertos.

.

Uno no espera vivir para siempre, lo sé.

Pero es injusto, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo la última?

¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la que viese todas sus muertes, sin que quede nadie para ver la mía?

.

Al principio todo iba bien,

Aquel lugar llamado Mundo Digital fue salvado y nos sentíamos bien con nosotros mismos.

Habíamos crecido, entendiéndonos mejor entre nosotros y a los demás.

Luego de nuestra aventura nos hicimos inseparables.

No había nada ni nadie que nos pudiese separar.

Excepto… la muerte.

Injusta, inesperada, indeseable.

.

La primera en abandonarnos fue Sora.

Alguna extraña enfermedad…

Comenzó con un resfriado, nada serio. Pero ese resfriado se transformó en gripe, la gripe en bronquitis pulmonar.

Una vez que fue llevada al hospital nunca más salió.

Se puso peor y peor…

Ay, aún recuerdo su cara la última vez que fui a visitarla…

Dos días después Taichi llamó a la casa con el llanto ahogado.

Sora había muerto.

.

No culpo las malas reacciones, pero nuestro espíritu de lucha murió ese día también.

¿Cómo podríamos vivir sin nuestra representación del amor?

Mi hermano dejó todo desde entonces, no volvió a tocar un balón de fútbol.

Decía que le recordaba tiempos felices que no volverían a repetirse.

Demasiado triste.

.

Pero la verdad, todo empeoró sólo después de la muerte de Yamato y Takeru.

Con suerte ellos, murieron juntos.

El avión en el que iban tuvo una falla y nadie sobrevivió a la caída.

¿Qué tan improbable es eso?

Aún no logro asimilar muy bien su muerte, la de ambos.

Era casi imposible que un accidente como ese pasara.

.

Quien reaccionó peor para esa ocasión fue Koushirou,

Fue demasiado ilógico para él.

Con el tiempo fue entendiendo que lo que pasó fue real, pero tanto él como yo siempre mantuvimos la esperanza de que todo fuese una mentira, que no podía ser…

La esperanza falsa, la esperanza ciega.

La esperanza que nos quedó de Takeru.

.

Takeru…

Lo extraño tanto...

Mi compañero de juegos, mi mejor amigo.

¿Se habrás transformado en un ángel como Angemon y Angewomon?

Eso me dijo Jou para darme ánimos. Que todos cuando al morir nos volvíamos ángeles.

.

Jou fue quien que les siguió.

Se veía tan fuerte de mente y corazón.

Fue el primero en sobreponerse por lo de Sora, a pesar de cuánto la quería.

Fue el primero en sobreponerse a lo de Yamato y Takeru, a pesar de ser sus mejores amigos.

Él por sí solo creó un soporte para que nosotros nos afirmáramos.

Taichi nunca pudo tomar ese lugar. Ni siquiera después que Jou murió.

Ese día el soporte se derrumbó.

.

Un asalto en su hogar.

¿Por qué Jou tenía que volver temprano a su casa esa ocasión?

¿Por qué el ladrón tenía que tener un arma?

¿Por qué esa maldita arma fue disparada en ese momento?

¿Por qué le dio en los pulmones?

.

Fui la primera en llegar al hospital esa vez.

Y lo vi antes de…

Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa.

Me pidió que cuidara de los demás.

Que no me desmoronara.

Y luego dejó de respirar.

.

Esa imagen está grabada junto con las otras tan claramente que me provoca dolor de cabeza.

La cara de Sora la última vez que la vi…

La despedida en el aeropuerto, cuando Takeru y Yamato iban a visitar a sus abuelos…

La última sonrisa de Jou…

Y Mimi…

.

Taichi apenas hablaba conmigo ya.

Dejó el grupo, o lo que quedaba de él, para olvidar.

Lo mismo hizo Mimi.

Sólo Koushirou se quedó conmigo, pero eso fue porque él necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse, tanto como yo.

.

¡Maldita seas Sora! ¿Por qué tuviste que morir tú primero?

¿Por qué no fui yo y así no tener que verlos sufrir a todos?

Ese viaje al Mundo Digital hizo que nos uniéramos, sí.

Pero fue una maldición.

Porque sufrimos el doble de lo que sufre una persona normal con nuestra separación.

La muerte… la sentimos más cercana.

.

Me pregunto que hubiese pasado si yo hubiese muerto esa vez, cuando era pequeña.

No hubiese pasado por la buena parte de la vida, pero tampoco estaría sufriendo ahora.

Es igual, sé que para mi hermano hubiese sido el infierno en vida.

Tampoco era justo hacerle sentir eso.

A pesar de que él me abandonó a mí después…

.

Nunca supe qué fue lo que pasó con Mimi.

Nunca me decidí a averiguarlo.

Solamente pasó que un día salió la noticia en un diario.

Ella había muerto. Algo de un incendio…

No seguí leyendo, y con Koushirou fuimos a ver a su familia.

Nos perdimos el funeral.

Habíamos ido a tantos ya… otro más sería insoportable.

Por eso tampoco fui al funeral de mi hermano.

.

Los doctores dijeron que Taichi murió tranquilo, en su sueño.

Yo digo que murió de soledad.

La misma soledad que yo sentía.

La desesperación.

.

Tres días después intenté suicidarme.

Pero Koushirou me detuvo.

Que egoísta…

Me mantuvo con vida porque yo era lo único que le quedaba.

Y sin embargo…

.

No entendí nunca su comportamiento.

Había estado muy mal después de las muertes de Sora, Yamato y Takeru.

Pero al parecer, con el tiempo se acostumbró.

Acostumbrarse a la muerte… esa fue su verdadera perdición.

O tal vez su salvación.

.

No me dejó morir ese día ni los días que vinieron después.

Creí que ya me estaba sintiendo mejor.

El tiempo fue pasando y sólo quedábamos nosotros dos.

Solos… los dos.

De vez en cuando él sacaba locas teoría sobre el Mundo Digital.

Insistía que algún día lograría hacernos volver, y así poder pasar el resto de nuestros días con los digimon.

Pero su hora llegó también.

.

Se vio envuelto en un accidente automovilístico.

Tal como me contó que murieron sus padres.

Pero él, no como Jou, o Yamato y Takeru, no murió ahí, no de inmediato.

Quedó incapacitado de sus piernas.

Viví por un tiempo con él para cuidarlo, pero la situación fue insoportable, insostenible.

El shock de aquel accidente lo dejó… mal. Psicológicamente mal.

Curioso el hecho de que haya muerto de un ataque al corazón meses después.

Dijo que había visto a sus padres…

.

¿Y ahora qué?

Estoy vieja y arrugada, sin nadie a mi lado.

Todas amistad… muerta.

Todo el amor… muerto.

Toda sinceridad… muerta.

Toda pureza… muerta.

Todo el valor… muerto.

Toda esperanza… muerta.

Y todo el conocimiento murió con Koushirou.

Ese conocimiento que me decía 'hay algo más allá del muro desconocido, lo descubrirás algún día y valdrá la pena'.

Sólo sé una cosa: la muerte me lo arrebató todo.

No me queda nada.

.

Soy la última.

Siempre me dejan atrás.

Así fue cuando Taichi fue al Mundo Digital con los demás.

Me dejó atrás.

Sola.

.

Jamás volví a ver a Tailmon como creí.

En ese tiempo estaba segura que la volvería a ver.

Tonta yo.

Eso jamás pasará.

¿O es que hay algo después de la muerte?

Ni Taichi, ni Jou, ni Koushirou me hablaron nunca de eso.

De la vida después de la muerte.

Entonces me supongo que no es cierto.

No hay nada más allá, nada detrás del muro desconocido.

Todos están muertos.

Excepto yo.

.

------------------

**Días después, el cuerpo de Yagami Hikari fue encontrado en su casa a los noventa y tres años de edad.**

**Al igual que su hermano, muri de soledad.**

------------------

.

-_¿Dónde estoy? _– Logré murmurar cuando al fin abrí los ojos.

-_En casa._ – Me respondió una voz.

Un momento. ¡Yo conozco esa voz!

-_¿Angewomon? _- Ella me sonrió. – _Pero… ¿Cómo…?_

Miré a mí alrededor y reconocí el lugar de inmediato.

-_¿El Mundo Digital? _

-_Así es, pequeña Hikari._ – Esta vez me habló Angemon, que estaba al lado de mi digimon, brillando intensamente. – _Ésta es tu casa._

¿Pequeña? Me miré a mi misma. Y sí, era pequeña, tenía mi apariencia de ocho años.

Aún estaba confusa pero no hice más preguntas, no hasta que vi a los demás.

A todos los demás.

-_¡Bienvenida, Hikari-chan! _– Me saludó alegremente Takeru.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mi rostro. Pero por una vez, y después de tanto tiempo, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Jou, Mimi, Taichi y Koushirou… Estaban todos ahí, con su apariencia de niños, la misma apariencia de hace tanto años, en nuestra aventura aquí en el Mundo Digital.

-_Te dije que hallaríamos la forma de volver. _- Koushirou me dijo al oído mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-_¿Si esto pasaría con mi muerte por qué no me dejaste morir esa vez? _– No podía enojarme con él ahora, pero esa pregunta se me vino a la mente de forma inmediata.

-_No es algo que se acelere, Hikari-san. No estarías aquí si hubieses muerto antes de tiempo. _– Me explicó. –_ YO no estaría aquí si tú hubieras muerto antes que yo._ – Recalcó bajando la vista. Entendí, si yo me hubiese suicidado él se hubiese suicidado también. – _Además, no tenía cómo saber que esto ocurriría._

-_No te preocupes más, hermanita._ – Taichi se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazó. – _Ahora estaremos juntos y nadie te dejará._

Ay… cuánto extrañaba escucharle, cuánto extrañaba su sentido del humor y su sonrisa.

La sonrisa de todos…

.

Ya no estoy sola.

Los tengo a ellos, para siempre.

Para toda la eternidad.

Fue la última, pero me esperaron.

No me dejaron atrás,

Sólo se vieron obligados a adelantarse en el camino…

.

**Fin **

_25/ diciembre / 2000_


End file.
